Reward from Betting
by Reihika
Summary: Taruhan yang dilakukan Miyuki untuk ulang tahun Sawamura, perasaannya, dan masa depannya! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BABY EIJUN (05/15) / MiyuSawa's fanfic


_Reward from Betting_

Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace bukan milik saya, kalau milik saya... Miyuki sudah saya homoin sama Sawamura /ditabok.

Daiya no A milik Terajima-Sensei.

Warning: BL! Super OOC! Untuk kebaikan fanfic, Typo(s), etc.

Rated: T~

WARNING: Bisa menjadi spoiler bagi yang tidak membaca manganya.

a/n: cerita ini dibuat untuk ulang tahun Eijun~  
selamat menikmati cerita~

~ _Douzo~_

Ini semua berawal dari sang kapten yang berada di ruangan pelatih setelah makan malam. Apa yang ia lakukan? Tentu saja membahas strategi untuk pertandingan besok melawan Hakuryuu. Ia yang fokus memperhatikan Kataoka- _kantoku_ berbicara, secara tiba-tiba fokusnya menghilang karena melihat map-map yang berjatuhan ke lantai.

" _anoo_ , _kantoku, chotto._ Biar kubantu, Rei- _chan_." Miyuki membantu mengambilkan map-map yang berada dilantai itu. Ada satu map yang terbuka, Miyuki tidak sengaja melihatnya. Map itu berisi tentang data diri salah satu adik kelasnya, Sawamura Eijun. Miyuki yang tak sengaja melihat data diri Sawamura mengetahui sebuah fakta, bahwa besok tanggal lima belas mei, salah satu pasangan _battery_ -nya itu berulang tahun. Ia pun tersenyum

"anoo, _kantoku_... untuk _pitcher_ besok. Ada seseorang yang ingin kurekomendasikan." Miyuki pun maju mendekati Kataoka- _kantoku_ dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"baiklah. Karena ini terlalu mendadak, jadi lebih baik kau langsung bilang padanya, Miyuki. Besok aku yang menentukan apakah dia akan bermain _full inning_ atau tidak." Miyuki hanya mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

* * *

Miyuki berjalan menelusuri lorong asrama dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dan tanpa mengetoknya, ia langsung masuk begitu saja.

"haa?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Miyuki? tiba-tiba masuk seenaknya!" orang yang wajah seperti _yankee_ itu menatap Miyuki.

"ah ternyata dia tidak ada disini. Ya sudah, _bye bye_ Kuramochi." Miyuki pun langsung menutup pintu itu dan pergi. Melihat sikap Miyuki, sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Kuramochi. Kini ia melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada _video game_ yang sedang dimainkannya.

Miyuki pun mengelilingi asrama untuk mencari sosok Sawamura. Di kantin asrama, di kamar mandi, dan di tempat latihan _indoor_ Sawamura yang ia cari masih tidak bisa. Miyuki pun menyadari sesuatu. Tidak mungkin Sawamura berada di tempat-tempat itu kalau _hobby_ -nya saja berlari sambil menarik ban. Lalu, Miyuki langsung menuju tempat dimana Sawamura bisa berlari sambil manarik ban, lapangan _baseball_.

"Oi! Bakamura!" Sawamura yang merasa terpanggil menghentikan aktivitas berlarinya.

"Kau pikir sekarang sudah jam berapa ha?! Cepat kesini!" Mendengar perintah sang kapten, Sawamura langsung menuju ke arah Miyuki. "ada apa, Miyuki Kazuya?" tanya Sawamura.

"Besok kau akan jadi _starter_ , jadi cepatlah mandi dan beristirahat." Sawamura memasang wajah tak percaya mendengar perkataan Miyuki.

"KAU TIDAK BERBOHONG KAN, MIYUKI KAZUYA?!" Sawamura berteriak sambil mengoncang-goncangkan tubuh Miyuki. sedangkan Miyuki hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"kau tidak sopan sekali memperlakukan _senpai_ -mu seperti ini, Bakamura." Ucap Miyuki sambil memegang tangan Sawamura untuk melepaskan tangan Sawamura dari badannya.

"YEAYYYYYY! Sudah lama aku tidak jadi _starter_!" Miyuki hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku dari adik kelas kesayangannya itu.

"ngomong-ngomong Sawamura, mau taruhan denganku?" perkataan Miyuki langsung membuat Sawamura melongo. "Taruhan apa?"

"Besok kamu akan main _full inning_ atau tidak. Sebagai _reward_ nya, yang kalah akan memberikan sesuatu yang tak terduga kepada yang menang. Bagaimana? Aku akan bertaruh bahwa kau besok tidak akan bermain _full inning_." Ucap Miyuki sambil memasang senyum khasnya.

"KAU TERLALU MEREMEHKANKU, MIYUKI KAZUYA! LIHAT SAJA BESOK! AKU KAN BERMAIN _FULL INNING_!" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sawamura meninggalkan Miyuki sendiri di lapangan.

"besok kau akan memenangkan taruhan ini kok, Sawamura. Karena _kantoku_ berencana memainkanmu _full inning_."

* * *

Seperti yang dikatakan Miyuki kemarin, hari ini Sawamura menjadi _starter_ saat pertandingan melawan Hakuryuu. Pada _inning_ pertama, Seido berhasil memimpin karena mencetak satu angka. Sawamura yang berusaha bertahan agar tak kebobolan satu angka pun mengikuti perintah yang diminta Miyuki.

Dengan penuh percaya diri Sawamura melempar kearah _mitt_ milik Miyuki, sesekali juga melempar ke _mitt_ yang dipakai Maezono, sebagai _first baseman,_ karena _runner_ yang masuk ke base satu ingin melakukan _steal_ atau mengambil kuda-kuda untuk lari terlalu jauh dari _base_.

' _aku ingin menyusulnya.'  
_ ' _aku ingin ia hanya melihatku.'  
_ _'aku ingin semakin dekat dengannya.'  
_ _'aku ingin bermain lebih lama dengannya.'  
_ _'aku ingin ia terus menangkap lemparanku'  
_ _'aku ingin ia melihatku menggunakan nomor punggung ace.'_

Sawamura tidak perlu membuka bibirnya untuk mengatakan itu, karena bola yang ia lempar sudah menyampaikannya kepada Miyuki. Memang seperti itulah cara melempar Sawamura. dengan menyalurkan perasaannya kepada bola tersebut. Itulah yang membuat Sawamura sangat agresif dalam melempar hari ini.

Hingga _inning_ kelima, Sawamura masih tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada lawan untuk mencetak angka, _score_ saat ini 0-1. Para anggota Seido kembali ke _dogout_ karena kini giliran mereka untuk menyerang.

"aku akan memainkan Sawamura hingga _inning_ terakhir." Semua pasang mata kini langsung menghadap ke Kataoka- _kantoku_. "jangan kecewakan aku, Sawamura."

"YES BOSS!" setelah mengatakan itu, Sawamura langsung melirik ke Miyuki sambil tersenyum, seolah mengatakan kalau 'aku menang taruhan'. Miyuki hanya bisa tertawa garing.

Di _inning_ keenam, Seido berhasil mencetak angka lagi, dan memimpin 0-3 sekarang. Meskipun sudah memimpin tiga angka, Sawamura masih bermain agresif hingga selesai, meskipun pada _inning_ ke-delapan berhasil kebobol satu angka. Kini Seido menang dengan score 1-3.

Sekarang masing-masing tim bersiap untuk kembali ke sekolahnya. Tetapi ada suatu kejadian yang membuat Sawamura cemburu.

"kau punya akun LIME?" semua orang kini menoleh ke sumber suara. Ya. Salah satu dari tim lawan, Mima kini bertanya pada Miyuki apakah memiliki akun lime atau tidak.

"maaf. Tapi aku tidak memiliki _smart phone_. Aku masih menggunakan yang tipe lama." Jawab Miyuki. "baiklah. Kalau begitu beri aku alamat _e-mail_ mu." Miyuki mau tak mau harus memberikan alamat _e-mail_ nya kepada Mima.

Setelah melihat kejadian itu, Sawamura sadar bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pengecut. Meskipun sudah bersama dengan Miyuki selama satu setengah tahun lebih, ia masih tak berani untuk meminta alamat _e-mail_ Miyuki. Sedangkan Mima, yang baru saja bertemu tadi langsung berani meminta alamat _e-mail_ sang kapten. Sawamura hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sambil berjalan menuju bis.

* * *

Miyuki yang biasa duduk di bagian depan bis entah mengapa mengincar duduk disebelah Sawamura yang terlihat murung karena masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sawamura, kau tak apa?" tanya Miyuki. tapi Sawamura tak menjawabnya.

"oiii~" Miyuki melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sawamura. Tetapi ia masih tak menjawabnya. Miyuki yang penasaran akhirnya memutuskan tuh mengangkat kepala Sawamura.

"oi oi, ternyata dari tadi kau tidur toh, Sawamura." Fakta bahwa sebenarnya Sawamura tertidur membuat Miyuki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia pun memindahkan kepala Sawamura ke pundaknya.

"Miyuki.." Miyuki yang melihat Sawamura mengigau sambil menyebut namanya langsung tersenyum, tetapi senyuman itu langsung pudar ketika ada air mata mengalir di pipi Sawamura. Miyuki hanya bisa mengusap air mata Sawamura dengan lembut.

* * *

"oi~ Sawamuraaa~ ayo bangun kita sudah sampai." Ujar Miyuki sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Sawamura. "ughh..." Sawamura mengucek matanya pelan.

"Sawamura ayo turun, tinggal kita berdua disini." Sawamura yang masih setengah mengantuk hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Miyuki dan Sawamura pun menuruni bis dan langsung berjalan menuju ke kantin asrama untuk me- _review_ pertandingan hari ini. Selama perjalanan mereka ke kantin asrama, Miyuki membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sawamura.

"Sawamura, kau tadi bermimpi apa sampai mengigau namaku?" bisikan Miyuki diakhiri dengan tawa jahilnya.

"HAA?! APA MAKSUDMU?! AKU SAMA SKALI TIDAK MEMIMPIKANMU!" kali ini mata Sawamura sudah melek sepenuhnya.

"jangan bohong, mau kupraktekkan gimana kau mengingau namaku?" Miyuki pun mempraktekkan cara Sawamura menyebut namanya saat mengigau tadi.

"AKU TAK MENGIGAU! LAGIAN TUMBEN SEKALI KAU DUDUK DENGANKU, MIYUKI KAZUYA!" ujar Sawamura sambil menunjuk Miyuki.

"ya, niatnya sih mau mngucapkan selamat karena sudah main _full inning_ , eh malah ditinggal tidur." Mendengar perkataan Miyuki, Sawamura mengingat sesuatu.

"OH YA! AKU MENANG TARU—" perkataan Sawamura berhenti semenjak jari telunjuk Miyuki berada didepan bibirnya.

"nanti malam, setelah makan malam, datanglah ke kamarku." Perkataan Miyuki membuat Sawamura _blushing_.

Malam harinya...

"permisi..." ucap Sawamura sambil membuka pintu kamar Miyuki. " _are?_ Tidak ada siapa-siapa..." karena tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, Sawamura pun mengelilingi dan mengamati kamar itu. Kini matanya tertuju pada benda yang sedang bergetar diatas meja belajar Miyuki, ponsel.

Sawamura ingin mengangkat ponsel itu tapi tidak jadi karena tiba-tiba lampu kamar Miyuki mati. Dan tak lama kemudian lampu nyala kembali dan Sawamura tersadar bahwa ada seseorang dibelakangnya.

" _otanjoubi omedetou,_ Eijun." Sawamura kaget saat mendengar suara familiar itu disebelah telinga,

"Mi-Miyuki Kazuya!" Sawamura yang terkejut langsung mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegangi telinganya.

"Haha, ini hadiah dariku. Selamat ulang tahun ya, Eijun." Ucap Miyuki sambil memberikan sebuah kotak kepada Sawamura.

"E-ENAK SAJA MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NAMA DEPANKU! SIAPA YANG MEMBERIMU IZIN, MIYUKI KAZUYA!" meskipun berkata begitu, tetapi Sawamura menerima kotak dari Miyuki.

"eh? Memang tidak boleh? Kalau begitu kembalikan hadiahnya." Miyuki berusaha mengambil kotak itu tapi Sawamura tidak mau memberikannya.

"baiklah, kuijinkan. Cu-Cuma saat kita berdua saja ya." Ucapan Sawamura membuat dirinya sendiri memerah seperti tomat. Karena itu lah ia membalikkan badannya agar Miyuki tidak tau akan hal itu. Tapi bukan Miyuki bila ia tidak mengetahui itu.

Sawamura pun membuka kotak itu dan dengan cepat wajah dan matanya berbinar-binar.

"bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?" Sawamura menengok ke belakang sedikit dan mengangguk kepada Miyuki dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Miyuki yang melihat itu mendekat kearah Sawamura dan memeluknya dari belakang. "syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya, Eijun."

Sebenarnya yang dikasih Miyuki Cuma sesuatu yang sederhana, _glove_ dan sepatu. Tapi bagi seorang _pitcher_ , bukankah _glove_ itu benda yang berharga? Alasan Miyuki membelikan Sawamura _glove_ baru dan sepatu adalah karena milik Sawamura sudah mulai rusak, apalagi sepatunya. Sawamura yang sangat hobi lari itu tidak mungkin sepatunya tidak akan rusak atau lecet.

"terima kasih, Kazuya." Miyuki yang mendengar perkataan Sawamura, terkejut. Miyuki pikir tidak akan semudah itu membuat Sawamura akan memanggil nama depannya.

"sama-sama, Eijun. Sekarang hadiah yang satu lagi." Miyuki yang tadi masih memeluk Sawamura, secara perlahan melepasnya dan membalikkan badan Sawamura tuk menghadap kearahnya. "hadiah apa?" tanya Sawamura bingung.

"hadiah karena kau menang taruhan denganku. Itu alasannya mengapa kau berada dikamarku. Jangan bilang kau lupa? hahhh" ucap Miyuki sambil menunjuk Sawamura. Dari ekspresi wajah Sawamura, Miyuki yakin bahwa Sawamura benar-benar lupa akan hal itu.

"yasudahlah." Miyuki dan Sawamura kini saling berhadapan. Miyuki menarik tangan Sawamura dan menggenggamnya. "mungkin hadiah kali ini tidak terlalu berguna seperti _glove_ dan sepatu yang kuberikan tadi. Tapi kuharap kau menyukainya." Tangan Sawamura diangkat perlahan dan kemudian dicium oleh Miyuki.

"aku menyukaimu, Sawamura Eijun."  
"maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Kini telah tercipta sungai kecil diwajah Sawamura, khususnya pipi. Miyuki tidak tau itu tangis bahagia atau tangisan sedih yang dibuat oleh Sawamura.

"Ka-Kazuya, aku..." isak tangis mengiringi setiap perkataan Sawamura. "aku... tidak bisa."

"aku juga menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu. Tapi aku takut." tangan Sawamura gemetaran, Miyuki bisa merasakan itu.

"sebentar lagi kau akan lulus. Bila kita pacaran dan telah kau lulus meninggalkan ku sendirian disini... aku takut kesepian. Aku takut merasakan rasa sakit saat kau pergi meninggalkanku." Isak tangis Sawamura semakin menjadi-jadi. Miyuki sekarang tau mengapa Sawamura waktu itu mengigau sambil menangis.

"jadi seperti itu. Baiklah. Mau taruhan lagi denganku?" Miyuki memegang dagu Sawamura dan menatapnya intens.

"bila kau bisa menjadi _Ace_ sebelum lulus, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti hari ini dan pasti akan memberimu sebuah kejutan yang tak terduga." _Smirk_ khasnya ia tunjukkan pada Sawamura.

"tunggu aku, Miyuki Kazuya! Aku pasti akan menjadi _Ace_!"

* * *

Setelah tiga bulan berlalu, Miyuki Kazuya akhirnya lulus dari SMA Seido. Dan selama satu tahun kedepan, Sawamura Eijun akan hidup tanpa orang yang ia sukai. Tapi hal yang terjadi waktu itu, benar-benar memotivasinya untuk menjadi seorang _Ace_.

Sawamura berlatih cukup keras, melempar, memukul, berlari, semua ia lakukan untuk menjadi _Ace_ dan memenangkan taruhannya dengan kakak kelasnya itu. Terkadang Sawamura juga kangen ingin bertemu dengan Miyuki, tapi ia telah berjanji bahwa pertemuan berikutnya Sawamura telah menggunakan nomor punggung satu.

Dan suatu hari, Sawamura Eijun menjadi pusat perhatian di sebuah tempat bernama _koshien_. Semua mata tertuju padanya saat melempar atau saat ia sedang berteriak " _Oshi Oshi Oshi!_ ". Miyuki Kazuya yang kini duduk dibangku penonton hanya tersenyum. Sawamura Eijun, yang ia kenal tidak berubah sama sekali. Yang berubah hanya nomor punggungnya, yang dulu dua digit menjadi satu digit dengan angka "1". Dapat dipastikan bahwa kali ini, dia kalah lagi ditaruhan yang ia buat.

"Yo, Sawamura!" Sawamura yang merasa familiar dengan suara itu langsung menoleh.

"MI-MIYUKI KAZUYA! SEDANG APA KAU DISINI?!" ucap Sawamura sambil menunjuk Miyuki.

"yahhh, aku tadi melihat _Ace_ yang berlari dengan cepat menuju _toilet_ setelah pertandingan selesai. Jadi aku menyusulnya." Sawamura memasang wajah tak suka.

"kau tetap saja tak berubahnya, Miyuki Kazuya." "ahahaha, terima kasih!"

"itu bukan pujian! Ngomong-ngomong, ngapain kesini?" ucap Sawamura sambil membasuh tangannya.

"tentu saja untuk mengucapkan selamat! Selamat karena telah menjadi _ace_ dan memenangkan pertandingan hari ini." Ucap Miyuki sambil menarik tangan Sawamura.

"dan selamat telah memenangkan taruhan yang kubuat. Kau tidak melupakannya lagi kan?" ucap Miyuki sambil tersenyum. "tentu saja tidak, BaKazuya!"

Miyuki langsung menarik Sawamura kedalam kamar _toilet_ , menguncinya dan langsung memeluk Sawamura. "aku menyukaimu, Eijun. Cepatlah lulus dan masuk ke dunia pro, lalu kita akan tinggal bersama." Mendengar perkataan Miyuki, Sawamura berusaha melepaskan pelukan Miyuki.

"a-apa maksudmu tinggal bersa—" "aku tidak ingin tersiksa dengan rasa rindu yang selalu mengelilingku, Eijun." Miyuki mengeratkan pelukannya.

"aku juga selalu merindukanmu, Kazuya." Sawamura menaruh kepalanya dibahu Miyuki dan memeluk erat Miyuki.

Miyuki melepas pelukannya, tangan kanan memegang dagu Sawamura, tangan kirinya masih berada dipinggang Sawamura, bibirnya menyentuk bibir Sawamura. Ciuman singkat dari Miyuki sangat memabukkan bagi Sawamura.

"sekarang, maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Eijun?" Miyuki yang seratus persen percara diri akan diterima Sawamura, ternyata ditolak Sawamura dengan cepat. "gak mau." Miyuki hanya bisa memasang wajah terkejut. Tak lama kemudian, Sawamura tiba-tiba saja tersenyum.

"Tunggulah aku sampai lulus. Setelah aku lulus, kita akan memulai hubungan kita dan memulai kehidupan baru kita bersama, Kazuya."

-THE END-

Haloo, saya kembali lagi setelah sekian lama menghilang~ /ditabok  
sebenarnya pingin di publih hari h, tapi karena ada ini-itu jadi gak bisa (bilang aja belom selesai) hehe

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SON, MY BABY, MY SUSHINE, SAWAMURA EIJUN~  
mendekati ultah Eijun, di teel efbi saya bertebaran masalah Miyuki mau lulus... jadi sekalian aja dimasukin sini buat pelampiasan :') /gakgitu

gimana fanficnya? Aku harap kalian suka~ hehehe~

salam tjintah dari Rei~


End file.
